The Walls Have Eyes
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: Shh, the walls have eyes." I said as I put my hand over his mouth. "And they have spies."
1. Welcome, newbie!

"Okay, that was good. Now recite it again." She said.

"Hi. I'm Courtney Sanchez, and I live at the Foxtrot Mental School for Children. I'm 15 years old." I say. "And I see ghosts." I said that last part under my breath.

"Courtney, darling, the reason you are here is so that way you can see that you _can't_ see ghosts. Now let's try this again." Said .

"But I _can_ see ghosts!" I said as I ran out of the room.

Okay so since you probably didn't get the memo, I'm Courtney Sanchez. But everyone calls me Court. I can see ghosts. I know, I know, you think that I'm lying. I'm not though, I could see them ever since I was 3 and one of my best friends is a ghost. Her name is Tiffany, but you can call her Tif. She is the only one that I ever clicked with, the only one that ever felt… real. She died about 12 years ago, her parents abused her. And she's my age so she died when she was 3. I've seen her since I was 4. Ever since I was 5 I've been putting together fundraisers to stop child abuse. She didn't deserve to die; she would be the most perfect person you would ever meet at 15. She's pretty, nice, humble, and most of all a good listener. I could see her as school president. She would deserve that title.

Now so that way you don't think that I'm crazy I do have a best friend that everyone can see. Her name is Bridgette. You can call her Bridge. She's pretty cool. Like she can move water. Now that does sound pretty awesome. But when you surf and you move your hands to a certain position, the wave can get ten times bigger, or it can disappear completely. It is sort of hard for her to surf, because she has only had the power for about two years and she still has to get used to it. But she has people who get her through it, like me and Geoff.

Geoff can hear you talking even if you are in another room whispering, which is pretty cool if you want to know what the _professors_ have planned for us. Which is all usually crazy stuff. And it can get pretty scary too. He doesn't really need to be here, but when your 8 and come down stairs and tell your parents what their getting you for Christmas, and it's actually what they bought you. They begin to think that you're either crazy or psychic. Which he isn't either, but Duncan… he's the physic one.

Duncan is physic, as you already know. He can read minds, so be careful of what you think around him. Because he can be a manipulative weasel sometimes, and a little bit of a pervert, but that's another story.

This story is about us. Me, Bridge, Geoff, and Duncan. The main nutcases here, at the mental hospital. This is code for we're the crazy's.But we don't care since we all have these rare powers, we can get out of anything if we work together. So that's pretty cool, not caring what people think about you, but Duncan knows exactly what people think of him. That is sort of sad; he can't escape this big world of judgments. But if people stopped judging him on how he looked than maybe they wouldn't think such harsh things about him. I mean sure he is a little rude, and mean, and then there's that pervert thing again. Anyway, I'm getting off subject. We all have to be careful around here, because you can't leave the courtyard.

There are many more nutcases here, but were the ones on main surveillance. Until someone new gets here, then we can sort of get away with sneaking out without really sneaking for about three days. That's why we all love the newbies. It makes us so happy to see some other crazy get here and have the professors off our butts. Yeah it rocks, to be crazy.

Now then the room arrangements. Me and Bridge share room 14 and Geoff and Duncan share room 15. You'll hear those numbers a lot. We use either one of those if one of us is in trouble and we need help. But the walls have eyes, and the professors have spies. Like Heather for instance.

Heather is the meanest, down right dirtiest person you will ever meet. Not just here, but in the real world too. She isn't _special _as the doctors put it. She is the daughter of Dr. Hamilton. And all Heather does here is listen to our conversations and watch us like hawks. We all hate her. Ever the professors hate her. She is such a suck up. Don't trust her.

Then we get to the meals. Those are all these frozen foods that are awful and taste freezer burned. Eww, right? Yes. I hate them, and always will hate them. There is no reason for them to be here. Why the cooks actually prepare real food? Oh, yeah, they don't like us crazy's either. But that's okay though. Because the feeling is mutual.

So welcome to Foxtrot Mental School for Children, newbie.

**A.N I don't own anything and I won't say it again. So read this. Hope you like the story so far I really do it took me an hour and a half to write this. I know it's not much but it's something. So Read& Review. It makes me smile. TTFN. (Ta-Ta For Now). Oh and I don't and never will own TDI or TDA, however I do own Foxtrot Mental School for Children and Tiffany and . NOW that I'm finished. TTFN.**


	2. Child Abuse?

"LUNCH!" The voice came screeching over the speakers in all of the hallways.

As I walked down the stairs I was talking to Tiffany.

_'Don't you love it here Court?'_

"Love isn't the word I would use."

_ 'Awe, come on, you know you like being here. You have made so many friends. And you know me. Well, you already knew me. So scratch out that last one.'_

"Will do, will do. I think I'm gonna eat some lunch now. So talk to ya later." I say as she disappears.

I honestly don't like it here, I mean if I want to go some where I have to sneak out. Sneak out! I don't sneak. Ever. It's not my style. And I just don't like the thought of being caught. But the guards here are such bimbos that they wouldn't notice if we walked right in front of them saying that we were sneaking out. Which we have done before. And that's the fun part of sneaking out. Then there's the adrenalin rush. I also love that feeling it makes me feel… alive. Like I can do anything, anything I wanted to do at least. Tif always comes with us, even though I'm the only one who can see her. Everyone knows she's there. And that's the great thing about my friends. They just know that I can see ghosts, they never doubted me. They just knew I was telling the truth. They are the best friends ever, and I wouldn't change a single thing about them.

After sitting down at my table with my…uh… food? I think its food at least. I hope its food at least.

_'You're actually going to eat that?' _Asked a ghost I have never seen before.

He had black hair that was quite shaggy actually. His shirt was a red vest with an off white long sleeve dress shirt under it. His pants were a tan color, and I didn't get a good look at his shoes.

"Well I have too." I said. No one else was there yet so I could talk.

_'I wouldn't be eating that food even if I had too.'_

"Awe, come on. It's not that bad. Right?"

_'Well I feel like I should say yes, but if I do that than you'll eat it. Then you'll go to the hospital.'_

"Thanks for the support…?" I said as if it was a question, hoping he would catch on.

_'Noah and I need your help.'_

"Well seeing that helping ghosts is my specialty. How can I be of service?" I ask him.

_'I know for a matter of fact that you know Tiffany. Well I'm her brother. I died. Just about two minutes ago. My parents abused me too. And there's a reason that you can only see kids. It's because they all died from child abuse Courtney. Just like you were going too. I know that you don't believe, but it's true. Your parents abused you. You don't have any memory of it though because it was your father. He was the one who was going to kill you.'_

"No my father would never hit me." I said as a statement, but thought as a question.

_'Yes he did, and you would be just like me and Tif if she hadn't woken you up that one night. She knew that was the night where you were finally going to die. Remember how you would wake up with cuts and bruises? And your mother would say that you probably only fell out of bed and back up and forgot about. Well she heard the noise in her room at night and that was honestly what she thought. And that's also what your father thought. He was always drunk when he hit you, and didn't remember any of it in the morning. It is sad, but this next parts sadder. One night he got really mad and was taking a knife into your room. That's when Tif woke you up, when he was getting the knife. Remember she told you to go to the bathroom? Well when your father got into your room since he was drunk he didn't realize that you weren't there and just stabbed you blanket and left. Like nothing ever happened. Tif saved your life Courtney. And that's why you can only see kids, kids who were abused and died. Like I said I only died about twenty minutes ago. And I knew exactly who to come too. Don't ask how but I did, and when I got to the gates of this place. There she was, there was my sister. The one I haven't seen for twelve years. But Courtney I came here for another reason. I have a little sister. Her name is Cassandra. She's abused too. And you have to save her.'_

And with that he disappeared.


	3. So that's why I should show up early

"Wait so some one came to you and he was a ghost, and told you that you can only see kids who were abused?" asked Bridge still in shock.

"In a nutshell, yes." I say casually.

"Aren't you scared?" She asked still freaking out.

'_Aren't you scared?' _Said Noah in a mocking tone.

Now the things with ghosts is that you can talk to them with your mind. Which is pretty cool, I guess. But when their in your mind, than Duncan can hear them too. So much for the ghosts confidentiality seal.

'Oh leave her alone. She can't see you nor can she see you being sarcastic. So good for her.' I say through my mind.

'_You know I had a cat named Arsinaway.'_

'Well that's a unique name. And that was very random.'

'_But it's true.'_

'But it's true.' I thought mockingly.

I miss home. I've been here for four years. And you can't have contact with family or friends. Which is really sad. I miss my home. I live or should I say lived in California. Now I live in Ohio. How amazing? How agricultural? The most that they have here is fields, fields of corn. Oh, and then there's those stinky cows. All those cows are good for is eating the corn and pooping. I mean when your lacto intolerant, you don't see much need for those stinky animals. Or any need for that mat-.

"Pleas report for the main hall. We have someone to welcome to Foxtrot." A loud voice came over the speaker.

Oh goody a newbie. Just what I needed. Now a chase to sneak out with my friends. Just what the doctor ordered, I thought that I was going to die with all those cameras and spies on me.

'_You better go, Court. You might get in trouble.'_

"Oh I'm so scared. What's the worst they could do?"

**AT THE MAIN HALL**

"Courtney, since you were late you can show Gwen around. And you can be her mentor." Said .

'_Oh no your not going to get in trouble for being late. You just have to show the newbie around.'_

"Oh shut up." I whispered.

Just then I heard Geoff walk over next to me. What does he want…oh yeah his power.

"Are you okay? I heard you talking to yourself."

"Well, other than the fact that I'm stuck with the newbie. Then yeah, yeah I'm good."

"well you had to be fashionably late. And look where that got you, showing Gwen around."

"Oh come on, it gives the crazys' a chance to sneak out. That's the only good part of this whole experience."

"COURTNEY!" screamed Dr. Hamilton.

"I'm going, I'm going." I say. "Don't pop a vein." I say under my breath.

"Excuse me, Courtney?"

"Nothing. I said absolutely nothing." I say very sarcastically.

"That's what I thought you said." she says very seriously.

'_Wow' _Said Noah in a very shocked tone.


	4. You like me!

"Court? Court? Are you okay? Courtney!?"

"What?! What's going on? Oh Gwen, you scared me."

"Well you wouldn't wake up and no one else down stairs would go and get you so I decided to." She said with a big satisfied smile on her face.

"Look, no one wakes me up when I'm sleeping. Under any circumstances. Got it?"

"Got it." She said as she ran out of the room.

_'Well now that you're up.'_

"Oh hey Tiff." I say as I get out of my bed.

_'Did you meet Noah yesterday? Isn't he just the greatest? I can't believe I missed seeing him growing up all these years. You know the last time I saw him he was only four weeks old. I can't believe my parents would do such a thing! I can't stand them! Not only did they take my life but they decided to take his too? And now are thinking about my little sister!? Courtney I can't stand for this!'_

"And neither can I." I say as I walk out of the bathroom fully dressed.

_'Well what are we going to do about it?'_

"Everything we can. But in secrecy. If the Docs knew I was doing research then I don't know where they would send me. And I don't want to find out."

_'Okay now go eat some breakfast if you don't you're going to shrivel up and die you look so skinny.'_

"Okay, okay I'm going, I'm going."

When I get down stairs I see that Gwen is sitting with Duncan. I think they would make a good couple, I thought to myself.

_'You know Duncan likes you right?' _I heard Noah say.

'I can't talk to you now because I can't talk out loud and if I talk in my mind Duncan can hear everything I'm saying and everything you're saying.' I say in my head.

_'Well it's true and I can talk out loud so I will. So have you figured anything out yet with Cassie?'_

_ 'Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot. Well I know how you can get out and look some stuff up.'_

_ 'Oh Court I can see the jealousy in your eyes.' _ I heard Tif say.

_'Hey Tif. Courtney can't talk or… well you know the story of all that. But yeah I'm trying to tell her how I know that she can sneak out. Oh Tif did you finish the favor I asked you?'_

_ 'Her power is mind controlling. Pretty cool huh?'_

_ 'Yeah I guess. But we should really get going Courtney needs to get to her table and eat.'_

'Bye guys.' I say in my mind.

"Who are you talking to?" Duncan asked.

"Noah and Tif. What's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you weren't crazy."

"Hey stop thinking that about her!" Duncan yelled.

"Stop thinking what?" Gwen asked him.

"What you were thinking about Courtney, she isn't crazy! And just leave us all alone, we don't need you to hang around with us. Come on Court, there are more tables in this place." He said as he began to get up.

"Whoa what was all that about?' Asked Geoff as he sat down with Bridge.

"Nothing, I'm just not getting a good vibe about that new girl. I don't want her around Court."

"Duncan, what did she think about me that made you freak out like that?" I asked him.

"She said this to me directly to me. Because I told her my power right before you walked over to the table. And she thought that you were you were crazy, and thought that I should like her and not you and that I'm perfect for her and that me and her should go and sneak out just the two of us. And that… I can't even say the last part. I'm sorry Court, I promise I'll tell you one day."

"It's okay, but in the middle of that you said that she thought that you should like her and not me. Does that mean that you like me?" I asked him.

"Well sort of kind of. Yes! I really like you Court I think you're amazing and that you are just the coolest person I've ever met. So yeah, I like you."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in all at once. Well Duncan I don't know if I feel like that about you, but I've always thought I did. And Tif even said she could see the jealousy in my eyes when I saw you and Gwen together. So yeah I guess I like you too." I say with a big smile on my face.


End file.
